Distributor blocks are space-saving connection elements because, in addition to the connectors that are arranged in the front in a similar manner as with block terminals, they exhibit an additional connector on the rear side, which is, in particular, designed for plug-type connections, which can also be provided for feeding cables through walls of housings or cabinets. In its known design, numerous current-conducting elements with complicated configurations are required for the terminal points, which are located in one of the contact areas for each of the poles. Primarily, the known distributor blocks are equipped with screw terminals at their terminal points; in other designs, the terminal points are designed in insulation piercing technology.